Greed (game show)
Greed is a Transmanian television game show based on the US version of the same name which contestants compete to answer a series of 8 questions to win a potential top prize of £5,000,000. It was slated to premiere on September 10, 2000, but was never broadcast. The program's tagline is "The Richest, Most Dangerous Game on Television". Rules of the game Qualifying round Six contestants were asked a question with a numerical answer between 10 and 999, and then locked in their answers using a keypad in front of them. Once all players were locked in, the answer was revealed, and the player whose guess was closest became the team captain. The second closest player sat in position #1, the third closest in position #2, the fourth closest in position #3, and the fifth closest in position #4. If two or more players were tied or of equal distance from the right answer, those players were ranked based on who locked in first. The player whose guess was furthest away returned to the contestant pool with the possibility of being back for another qualifying round. The team then attempted to answer multiple choice questions of increasing value while climbing the "Tower of Greed." As with Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the amounts were not cumulative. First four questions Starting with the team member who was furthest away from the correct answer to the qualifying question, multiple choice questions were asked and the team member locked in their answer. The team captain could accept their answer or reject it and select a different answer. The first two questions contained four possible choices and the third and fourth questions contained five possible choices. Contestants competed for an equal share of the question value. If the team captain accepted a wrong answer for any of the first four questions, the team left with nothing. The team captain could decide to quit with the money won thus far or risk their collective winnings to continue playing the game. Terminator After the fourth question the host provided the team with the category for the next question and the opportunity to leave the game with £500,000. If the captain decided to continue playing, the "Terminator" was activated and selected one team member at random. The player selected could accept £25,000 (that was not at risk should the contestant lose the Terminator or the team missed a future question) in order to challenge another team member to a one-question showdown for their share of the collective winnings. If the player who buzzed in correctly answered the question, they would claim their opponent's share of the collective team winnings and their teammate was eliminated. If the player provided an incorrect answer or didn't answer within five seconds, they were eliminated and their teammate gained control of their share. However, if the player eliminated was the same player who originally accepted the Terminator challenge, they kept their £50,000. If the captain was eliminated, the contestant who won the challenge became the new captain. Otherwise, the showdown winner kept his/her original seat. Originally, contestants were required to wait for the question to be completely read before buzzing in; buzzing in too early immediately eliminated the contestant, just as if a wrong answer had been given. For the remainder of the show's run, contestants were allowed to buzz in at any time if they knew the answer, though the host would immediately stop reading the question at that point. The Terminator was played prior to the £500,000, £1,250,000 and £5,000,000 questions. Higher-level questions Beginning with the £500,000 question, each question contained four correct answers. The number of possible answers varied depending on the value of the question: the £500,000 question had six possible answers (four correct answers and two bluff answers), the £1,250,000 question had seven (four correct and three bluffs), and the £5 million question had eight (four correct and four bluffs aka a 50/50 split). Before the £500,000 question, the captain of the team was given a "Freebie" that he or she could use on any one question from that point onward. The Freebie eliminated one incorrect answer from the question for which it was used. Each of the four team members other than the captain were required to give one answer. If there were fewer than four additional team members the captain could elect to give a response or require a teammate to give an additional response. After all answers had been selected the captain could change any one answer if he or she desired. The answers were revealed one at a time. After revealing the third correct answer the host offered the captain a cash incentive (one-tenth the value of that question; i.e. £100,000 for the fifth question and £250,000 for the sixth question) to end the game and split equally between the team. If the captain refused the money, the fourth answer was revealed. If it was correct, the team won the money for that round and was allowed to continue. For the seventh question the buyout changed to an individual decision rather than a decision by the captain on the team's behalf. Each player secretly selected to continue playing or take an automobile with every available factory option plus £125,000 in cash in the trunk (approximately £500,000 total value) and leave the game. As with the fourth question, the category of the next question was revealed prior to the decision to quit or continue playing. The £5,000,000 question Prior to the question each team member again individually decided to quit with their share of the team's collective winnings or continue playing. The £5,000,000 question had nine possible answers, four of which were correct and five of which were incorrect. Category:Game shows